computerfandomcom-20200222-history
List of operating systems by platform
Do not add PC to this list, the list of PC operating systems is separate do to size. Amiga *AmigaOS (Commodore-Amiga) *Workbench (UI for AmigaDOS from v1.0 to v3.1) *Amiga Unix (Commodore-Amiga) Apple II *Apple DOS *ProDOS **GS/OS *65xx GEOS *CP/M (With z80 daughter card) Apple III *SOS (Sophisticated Operating System) *CP/M Archimedes *Arthur *ARX *RISC OS *RISC iX (based on 4.3BSD) *NetBSD Atari 8-bit *l * Atari ST *TOS *MINT *MultiTOS BBC\Electron *MOS (on the BBC Micro and BBC Master) Color Computer *Nitro OS-9 free version of OS-9 *OS-9 Unix-like RTOS. (OS from Microware for Motorola 6809 based microcomputers) Commodore 8-bit computers *KERNAL *LOS-96 (8096\8296 only) *65xx GEOS (Commodore 64 and Commodore 128 only) *CP/M (On C64, CP/M required a cartridge, on C128 the z80 was built in) CPC *AMSDOS *CP/M AS/400 *OS/400 *i5/OS extends OS/400 with significant interoperability features. IBM 360 *BOS/360 Early interim version of DOS/360, briefly available at a few Alpha & Beta System 360 sites. *TOS/360 Similar to BOS above and more fleeting, able to boot and run from 2x00 series tape drives. *DOS/360 Disk Operating System. First commonly available OS for System/360 due to problems in the OS/360 Project. Multi-programming system with up to 3 partitions. *DOS/360/RJE DOS/360 with a control program extension that provided for the monitoring of Remote Job Entry hardware (Card Reader & Printer) connected by dedicated phone lines. *DOS/VSE/ESA DOS/VSE extended virtual memory support to 32 bit addresses (Extended System Architecture). *OS/360 First official OS targeted for the System/360 architecture, saw customer installations of the following variations: **PCP Primary Control Program, a kernel and a ground breaking automatic space allocating file system. **MFT Multi-Programming Fixed Tasks, had 15 fixed size partitions defined at boot time. **MVT Multi-Programming Variable Tasks, had up to 15 partitions defined dynamically. *RTOS Real Time Operating System, run on 5 NASA custom System/360/75s. A mash up by the Federal Systems Division of the MFT system management, PCP basic kernel and file system, with MVT task management and FSD custom real time kernel extensions and error management. The pinnacle of OS/360 development. *OS/VS1 Virtual-memory version of OS/MFT *OS/VS2 Virtual-memory version of OS/MVT **SVS Single Virtual Storage (both VS1 & VS2 began as SVS systems) *VM/CMS Virtual Machine / Conversational Monitor System, VM (operating system) for System/370 with Virtual Memory. *VM/XA VM eXtended Architecture for System/370 with extended Virtual Memory. *VM/ESA Virtual Machine /Extadded 32 bit addressing to VM series. IBM 370 *DOS/VSE First DOS offered on System/370 systems, provided Virtual Storage Extensions, and SNA. Still had fixed size processing partitions, but up to 14 partitions. *OS/370 The official port of OS/360 targeted for the System/370 virtual memory architecture. Customer installations in the following variations: *CP/CMS Control Program / Cambridge Monitor System, Virtual Machine operating System for System/360 Model 44 and 67 ended System Architecture, IBM 390 *OS/390 Upgrade to MVS, with an additional Unix-like environment. *Linux IBM Z-series *z/OS z/Architecture version of OS/390. *z/VM z/Architecture version of the VM OS (64 bit addressing). *z/VSE Latest version of the four decades old DOS lineage. Now supports 64 bit addresses, Multiprocessing, Multiprogramming, SNA, TCP/IP, and some virtual machine features in support of Linux workloads. (All DOS ref. IBM website) *Linux KC-85 *KAOS *CP/A *SCP Lisa *Lisa OS Macintosh *Mac OS **System Software 1 **System Software 2 **System Software 3 **System Software 4 **System Software 5 **System Software 6 **System 7 (code-named "Big Bang") **Mac OS 8 **Mac OS 9 *Unix-like **A/UX **MkLinux **Mac OS X ***Darwin (open source underpinnings of MacOS X, based on FreeBSD and NextStep) ***Mac OS X v10.0 (aka Mac OS X 10.0 "Cheetah") ***Mac OS X v10.1 (aka Mac OS X 10.1 "Puma") ***Mac OS X v10.2 (aka Mac OS X 10.2 "Jaguar") ***Mac OS X v10.3 (aka Mac OS X 10.3 "Panther") ***Mac OS X v10.4 (aka Mac OS X 10.4 "Tiger") ***Mac OS X v10.5 (aka Mac OS X 10.5 "Leopard") ***Mac OS X v10.6 (aka Mac OS X 10.6 "Snow Leopard") ***Mac OS X Server MSX *MSX-DOS *CP/M Newton *Newton/OS Oric PC-8xxx *DOS/V (NEC's DOS variant for the NEC-88/NEC-98) PC-98 *DOS/V (NEC's DOS variant for the NEC-88/NEC-98) PCW-16 *RoseAnne PDP-8 *OS/8 *ITS (for the PDP-6 and PDP-10) *CAPS-8 PDP-10 *TOPS-10 (for the PDP-10) *WAITS *TENEX (from BBN) *TOPS-20 (for the PDP-10) PDP-11 *CAPS-11 *DOS-11 *RSTS/E (multi-user time-sharing OS for PDP-11s) *RSX-11 (multiuser, multitasking OS for PDP-11s) *RT-11 (single user OS for PDP-11) PDP-12 PDP-15 *DOS-15 *CAPS-15 QL *Sinclair QDOS TI-990 *DX-10 TRS-80 *TRS-DOS 2.x *NewDOS **NEWDOS/80 **NewDOS/86 *DOSPlus *DoubleDOS *MultiDOS *LDOS *ULTRADOS *VTOS TRS-80 Model II *TRSDOS 1.x, 2.0, II *CP/M 2.2 (Tandy, FMG Corporation, Lifeboat Associates, Pickles &Trout), 3.0 TRS-80 Model IV *TRS-DOS **NewDOS ***NEWDOS/80 ***NewDOS/86 **DoubleDOS **MultiDOS **LDOS *CP/M VAX *VMS *NetBSD *VAXELN x1 *CP/M x68000 *Human68k *OS-9 *NetBSD for X68030 ZX Spectrum *TR-DOS ZX Spectrum +3 *CP/M * operating systems by platform